


Inspektor Jury erhält Besuch

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melrose flüchtet sich vor Tante Agatha zu Richard, mit ungeahnten Folgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspektor Jury erhält Besuch

Richard Jury schreckte hoch, als es kurz nach Mitternacht an seiner Tür läutete. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Um diese späte Stunde kamen keine erfreulichen Nachrichten. Entweder handelte es sich um ein Problem auf Arbeit oder bei seinen Nachbarn. Er entschied sich nach kurzem Überlegen für letztere Möglichkeit. Hätte der Yard ihn gebraucht, hätte man ihn telefonisch verständigt. Obwohl bei Racer wusste man ja nie...

Aber wahrscheinlicher war wohl, dass Mrs. Wassermann wieder glaubte, ihren dunkeln - eingebildeten - Verfolger gesehen zu haben und nun kam, ihn zu bitten, ihre Schlösser und Riegel zu kontrollieren. Bestimmt würde er ihr morgen - heute, korrigierte er seine Gedanken nach einem Blick auf die Uhr - eine weitere Kette besorgen müssen.

Jury, der sich gerade hatte zu Bett begeben wollen, warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über und ging zur Tür. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er noch, ob er seine Dienstwaffe holen sollte, die gut verschlossen in seinem Schreibtisch lag, da er sie ungern bei sich führte und noch ungerner benutzte, doch dann entschied er, dass Mörder nicht an der Tür klingelten, auch nicht um Mitternacht.

Richard öffnete die Tür und sah sich Melrose Plant gegenüber, so ziemlich der letzte Mensch, den er um diese Zeit und vor seiner Tür erwartet hätte. Melrose trug einen kleinen Koffer bei sich. Irgendwie wirkte er im Vergleich zu seiner sonst stets tadellosen Erscheinung zerzaust.

„Mein Gott, ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Richard besorgt.

„Agatha“, brachte Melrose knapp hervor. Er stellte seinen Koffer im Flur ab, lehnte seinen Spazierstock mit dem silbernen Knauf, in dem sich, wie Jury wusste, ein Stockdegen befand, daneben und trat unaufgefordert ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Ich brauche erst mal einen Drink.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Melrose sich in den einzigen Sessel fallen.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe weder Old Peculier noch Port da“, erwiderte Jury.

„Egal“, sagte Melrose. „Irgendwas. Hauptsache stark.“

Jury schenkte ihm einen Whiskey ein. Melrose kippte das Glas in einem Zug, hielt es Richard dann erneut hin. Der füllte nach und goss sich auch einen ein.

„Sie ist doch nicht etwa tot?“, fragte er, als er sich auf sein Sofa fallen ließ. 

„Wer?“, fragte Melrose verwundert zurück.

„Agatha.“

„Noch nicht“, kam die zynische Antwort. „Aber bald, wenn ich noch eine Sekunde länger mit ihr unter einem Dach bleiben muss.“

Plant nahm noch einen großen Schluck, dann begann er zu erzählen. „Ihr Cottage wird renoviert. Seit drei Wochen! Richard, ich bitte dich, du kennst es. Zwei Zimmer, Küche, Bad, mehr ist da nicht. Was braucht es da drei Wochen? Wahrscheinlich bezahlt sie die Handwerker dafür, dass sie extra langsam arbeiten. Wenn ich sie nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, würde ich meinen, es gibt gar keine. Jedenfalls hat sie sich wie selbstverständlich auf Ardry End einquartiert. Ich habe ihr vorgeschlagen, eine Reise zu machen und zum Beispiel ihre Verwandten in den USA zu besuchen oder an die See zu fahren. Aber davon wollte sie natürlich nichts hören. Sagt, sie müsse die Arbeiter beaufsichtigen. Als wenn sie sich je darum kümmern würde, was die tun. Sie schickt Ruthven jeden Tag mindestens fünfmal mit Anweisungen für sie hin. Und Martha sollte die Handwerker am liebsten noch bekochen. Sie verbarrikadiert sich nur noch in der Küche, weil Agatha ihr ständig reinredet. Ruthven hat schon dreimal mit Kündigung gedroht und du weißt, ihn bringt so schnell nichts aus der Fassung. Und mich treibt sie einfach in den Wahnsinn.“ Nach diesem langen Monolog brauchte Melrose erst mal einen weiteren großen Schluck.

„Warum hast du dann nicht in der Zeit deinerseits eine Reise gemacht?“, fragte Richard.

Melrose warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zu besagen schien „Bist du noch ganz dicht?“ 

Richard wusste, der Ex-Lord hatte zwar seine Titel abgelegt aber nicht seine Bequemlichkeit. Nichts schätzte Melrose mehr als sein gemütliches, geregeltes Leben auf Ardry End, inklusive kompletten Hausservice durch Martha und Ruthven. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war die Zeit in fremden Betten und unter fremden Leuten zu verbringen - es sei denn, es gäbe einen Mord aufzuklären. Dann war er nur allzu bereitwillig zur Stelle, um Richard mit Rat und Tat beizustehen. Schon mehrmals hatte er so wesentlich zur Aufklärung eines Falls beigetragen. Sehr zum Missfallen von Richards Chef.

Der Tatsache, dass Melrose nun um Mitternacht vor Jurys Tür gestanden hatte, mussten wahrlich außergewöhnliche Ursachen zu Grunde liegen.

„Ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten“, antwortete Melrose auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

Plant trank sein Glas aus und schenkte sich noch mal ein. Richard schüttelte den Kopf, als Melrose ihm die Flasche hinhielt. Er war müde und wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett. Er wusste, schon den Schlafmangel würde er am Morgen bereuen müssen, da brauchte er nicht noch einen Kater. Auch wenn er gerade an keinem Fall arbeitete, auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen Berge an zu erledigenden Berichten, die Racer am liebsten bis Vorgestern haben wollte. Und Wiggins, der ihm diese Arbeit sonst meist abnahm, hatte sich krank gemeldet.

„Jedenfalls bin ich bei Nacht und Nebel getürmt, sozusagen“, fuhr Melrose fort. „Habe mich nach dem Dinner aus dem Haus geschlichen und bin bis ins Dorf geradelt. Ich dachte, wenn ich den Wagen nehme oder ein Taxi nach Ardry End rufe, wird sie es merken und mitkommen wollen. Ich habe mir dann von der Telefonzelle aus ein Taxi gerufen und bin zum Bahnhof und zum nächsten Zug nach London.“

Er schauderte innerlich bei dem Gedanken an die nächtliche Fahrt im kalten, unbequemen Zug und nahm erst mal einen weiteren großen Schluck. „Kann ich ein paar Tage bei dir bleiben?“

„Hier?“ Richard wusste, dass seine Reaktion nicht gerade höflich und gastfreundlich geklungen hatte. Er hatte bestimmt nichts gegen Plants Gesellschaft. Im Gegenteil. Aber er wusste auch, dass seine bescheidene Wohnung im zweiten Stock eines alten Reihenhauses in Islington nun nicht gerade dem entsprach, was Melrose gewöhnt war.

„Ich meine, du bist mir natürlich herzlich willkommen“, fügte er hastig hinzu, bevor Melrose ihn missverstehen konnte. „Aber wäre ein Hotel nicht bequemer? Was ist mit dem Browns, ich dachte dort gefällt es dir? Oder dein Club?“

„Damit Agatha mich findet“, wehrte Melrose heftig ab. „Dort sucht sie doch garantiert zuerst.“

„Wenn sie dich überhaupt sucht“, erwiderte Richard.

Plant grinste. „Vielleicht hofft sie, mich habe ein Geist für immer verschleppt und zählt schon mal das Tafelsilber.“ Langsam fühlte er sich wieder wärmer, der Whiskey tat eindeutig seine Wirkung.

Jury erhob sich. „Ich beziehe dir das Bett und kucke, dass ich eine Decke für mich finde, damit ich auf der Couch schlafen kann“

„Ich will dir keine Umstände machen. Ich kann doch auf der Couch schlafen“, wehrte Melrose ab.

Jury blickte von seinem Freund auf das verschlissene, alte Ledersofa und zurück zu Melrose. Es würde für keinen von ihnen eine angenehme Nacht bedeuten, müsste man auf dem alten Teil schlafen, aber dass Plant sich darauf niederließ schien einfach unvorstellbar. Anderseits hatte er eigentlich auch keine Lust, sich den Rücken deshalb zu ruinieren. Und er war mittlerweile verdammt müde.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide das Bett nehmen? Es ist groß genug“, schlug er vor. „Zumindest für heute Nacht. Morgen lass ich mir was anderes einfallen.“

„Gern“, erwiderte Melrose. „Und ich verspreche auch, meine Hände brav bei mir zu behalten, wenn du es auch tust.“ Er grinste.

///

Richard war schon halb eingeschlafen, als sich das Bett unter einem zweiten Gewicht senkte und Melrose - frisch geduscht - unter die Decke schlüpfte.

„Ist wirklich nett von dir, dass du mir Asyl gewährst“, sagte er.

„Gern geschehen“, murmelte Richard. „Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Jury stellte fest, dass er es irgendwie ganz nett fand, wieder einmal den Atem und die Wärme eines anderen Körpers im Bett neben sich zu hören und zu spüren. Es fühlte sich angenehm und geborgen an. Und es war definitiv zu lange her, dass er das erlebt hatte.

///

Als er das nächste Mal etwas spürte, war es Melrose' Körper, der sich an den seinen geschmiegt hatte. Jury lächelte. Wer hätte das gedacht, Mr. Plant ein Kuschelbär. Doch es war angenehm, mal wieder einen anderen Körper so warm und weich an seinem gedrückt zu spüren.

Da wurde ihm bewusst, dass nicht alles an Melrose weich war und dass es sein Name war, den er gerade zärtlich im Schlaf murmelte. Richards Lächeln vertiefte sich, bevor er wieder einschlief.

///

„Musst du so einem Lärm machen. Mitten in der Nacht“, schlaftrunken erklang Melrose' Stimme unter der Decke, die er sich bis fast über den Kopf gezogen hatte, hervor.

„Entschuldigung, Mylord, aber manche von uns müssen tatsächlich arbeiten“, erwiderte Richard mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Plant brummelte etwas Unverständliches und zog die Decke noch ein Stück höher, nur um kurz darauf ruckartig hochzufahren, als etwas Schweres haarscharf neben seinem Kopf landete. 

„Hey!“, protestierte er.

„Die Schlüssel für Wohnung und Hauseingang“, erklärte Richard, band seine Krawatte fest und warf dann das Jackett über. „Wenn du Frühstück willst, in der Küche ist noch etwas Toast und Speck. Tut mir leid, mehr habe ich nicht da. Ich war auf Besuch nicht eingerichtet. Ich werde heute Abend Carole-anne bitten, dass sie dir morgen frische Brötchen mitbringt, wenn sie mit dem Hund spazieren geht. Wenn irgendwas ist, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest.“

Jury zog die Schlafzimmertür ins Schloss und Melrose die Decke wieder über sich.

///

Zwei Stunden später hatte er sich in Richards Morgenmantel gewickelt - sein eigener war nicht unter den wenigen Sachen gewesen, die er bei seiner Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion mitgenommen hatte - und in die Küche gequält. 

Dort sah Melrose eher skeptisch auf Toaster, Kaffeemaschine und Herd. Er hielt sich durchaus nicht für einen weltfremden Menschen, doch er musste zugeben, dass er nur wenige Stunden seines bisherigen Lebens in einer Küche verbracht hatte und schon gar nicht selber kochend. Für einen Augenblick sehnte er sich nach Marthas reichhaltig gedecktem Frühstückstisch und nach ihren selbstgemachten Rosinenbrötchen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er besagten Tisch mit Agatha und ihren Sahnetörtchen würde teilen müssen und verzichtete selbst in Gedanken dankend.

So schwer konnte es schließlich nicht sein, sich selbst zu versorgen. Millionen Menschen taten das jeden Tag und überlebten. Frohgemut machte er sich also ans Werk und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

Eine Viertelstunde später war er überhaupt nicht mehr frohgemut. Da er den Toaster zu stark eingestellt hatte, ähnelten die letzten zwei Scheiben Toast, die er in Jurys Küchenschrank gefunden hatte, jetzt zwei Scheiben Kohle. Der Speck war ihm verbrannt, als er sich auf die - vergebliche - Suche nach Jurys Morgenzeitung machte. Und als er das Fenster aufriss, um den Qualm aus der Küche zu vertreiben, hatte er die Kaffeekanne, die er dort abgestellt hatte, um die Tischdecke zwecks Befreiung von den Toastkrümeln über den Abfalleimer ausschütten zu können, vom Fensterbrett gestoßen. 

Melrose beschloss, dass er nicht zum Hausmann geboren war, zog sich an und wollte gerade das Haus auf der Suche nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück verlassen, als ihm an der Haustür ein Wirbelwind fast von den Füßen wehte.

Der Sturm entpuppte sich als Carole-anne Palutski, Jurys junge Nachbarin, die zwei Etagen über ihm wohnte. In der einen Hand hielt sie ein Netz mit frischen Brötchen, die verführerisch dufteten, in der anderen die Leine eines großen Hundes. Der schwarze Labrador sprang sofort begeistert an Melrose hoch und dieser wich einen Schritt zurück, dankbar dafür, dass seiner Hündin Mindy solche Begrüßungsrituale vollkommen fremd waren.

Carole-anne musterte den attraktiven Fremden neugierig. „Oh hallo“, sagte sie schließlich. „Sind Sie ein Freund von Stan?“ 

Melrose, der annahm, damit sei der Hund, der mittlerweile glücklicherweise von ihm abgelassen hatte und sich auf der Stufe zusammen rollte, gemeint, schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. 

„Bestimmt nicht“, antwortete er mit Betonung. „Ich bin bei Richard Jury zu Gast.“

Carole-annes Augen wurden noch größer, was Melrose fast unmöglich schien, so groß wie sie vorher bereits gewesen waren. „Oh“, machte sie erneut. „Sie müssen der Duke sein, von dem er immer erzählt.“

„Nur Earl“, korrigierte er. „Und das Ex.“

Sie tat seinen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Richard hat mir gar nicht gesagt, dass Sie kommen“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang so, als könnte der Raub der Kronjuwelen kein größeres Verbrechen sein, als sie nicht über alles und jeden zu informieren, das in ihren Haus vor bzw. ein- und ausging. 

„Es ist ein Überraschungsbesuch“, fühlte sich Melrose bemüßigt, Jury zu verteidigen. Er verbeugte sich leicht. „Es hat mich gefreut, aber wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.“

Sie schwenkte ihr Netz mit den verführerisch duftenden Brötchen. „Sie gehen in die falsche Richtung, Süßer. Nirgendwo in Islington bekommen Sie ein so gutes Frühstück wie bei Carole-anne Palutski.“

„Das bin ich“, fügte sie hinzu, als ihr einfiel, dass sie sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. 

„Das dachte ich mir“, erwiderte Melrose. Jury hatte schließlich nicht nur in Islington sondern auch in Long Piddleton über den jeweils anderen Teil seines Bekanntenkreises gesprochen.

Carole-anne strahlte noch mehr, was Melrose fast wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit erschien, bedachte man ihre eh bereits rundum strahlende Erscheinung. Der Umstand, dass Jury sie der Erwähnung für Wert befunden hatte, verwandelte sie geradezu in eine Supernova.

„Kommen Sie“, sagte sie und begann die Treppe nach oben zu steigen, den Hund, den während ihres Gesprächs eingeschlafen zu sein schien, unsanft mit sich ziehend. 

Ob Melrose wollte oder nicht, er folgte ihr wie der Hund automatisch die Treppe nach oben.

Eine Etage über Jury öffnete Carole-anne die Wohnungstür, nahm dem Hund die Leine ab und schob ihn zur Tür hinein. „Bis später, Süßer, ich hol dich um vier wieder ab“, sagte sie und Melrose fragte sich, ob in London jetzt schon die Hunde eigene Wohnungen hatten. Zumindest hatten sie wohl im Gegensatz zu ihm eine eigene Zeitung, wie er mit bedauerndem Blick auf die vor der Tür liegende „Times“ feststellte. 

Eine Stunde später hatte er in der Tat ein exzellentes Frühstück mit frischen Brötchen, knusprigem Speck, gutem Kaffee und allem, was sonst noch dazu gehörte, genossen. Und gratis dazu gab es reichlichst Blicke auf Carole-anne in allen nur erdenklichen Posen und Lebenslagen.

Als er sie im Treppenhaus traf, war sie mit knappen Shorts und einem silbrig glitzernden Top, dass nur dünne Träger an seinem Platz hielten, bekleidet gewesen. Bevor sie sich an die Zubereitung des Frühstücks machte, hatte sie sich umgezogen. Eine noch kürzere Hose, was schon kaum möglich schien, und ein bauchfreies, goldenes Top. Melrose bezweifelte irgendwie, dass dies die Standardkleidung für Essenszubereitung war. Aber bei Carole-anne Palutski wusste man das wahrscheinlich nie so genau.

Melrose hatte auch nicht gewusst - geschweige denn für möglich gehalten - mit wie vielen Verrenkungen man ein Brötchen schmieren oder Kaffee trinken konnte. Während Carole-anne sich ihm so von ihrer schönsten Seite, als die sie wohl jede nur erdenkliche Seite ihres, zugegebenermaßen äußerst attraktiven, Körpers ansah, präsentierte, bekam Melrose neben einem warmen Frühstück auch noch brühwarm alle Details aus Jurys Leben aufgetischt. Während Carole-anne die vielen Heldentaten des Supers, wie sie ihn nannte, nicht genug in den höchsten Tönen loben konnte, ließ sie an den ebenso vielen Frauen in seinem Leben kein gutes Haar. Melrose argwöhnte, dass das eine so übertrieben war wie das andere. Hoffte er zumindest, was das letztere Gebiet anbetraf.

Als Melrose krampfhaft zu überlegen begann, wie er ihr mit halbwegs heiler Haut entkommen konnte - er ertappte sich sogar bei dem Gedanken, dass Agatha eine erträglichere Frühstückspartnerin war und schob ihn natürlich sofort wieder von sich - erhob sich Carole-anne plötzlich und verkündete, sie müsse zur Arbeit. Er werde sich wohl den Rest des Tages allein unterhalten können, alt genug sei er ja.

So wurde Melrose entlassen, nicht ohne ihm vorher noch rasch das Versprechen abzunehmen, sie bei ihrer Arbeit im „Starrdust“ auch ja zu besuchen und sich von Madame Zostra, das sei nämlich sie, die Zukunft voraussagen zu lassen. Ein Versprechen, dass zu brechen er fest entschlossen war.

Derlei von Carole-anne erschöpft, schenkte sich Melrose, zurück in Jurys Wohnung, erst einmal einen doppelten Whiskey ein und ließ sich damit aufs Sofa fallen. Das Chaos in der Küche fiel ihm wieder ein und er beschloss, dass er später aufräumen würde, der Tag war schließlich noch jung.

///

Lautes Scheppern aus der Küche weckte ihn. Richard war mit Einkäufen nach Hause gekommen und hatte sie, als er das Durcheinander sah, eher unsanft abgestellt. 

Melrose, der in die Küche gekommen war, sah schuldbewusst drein. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte aufräumen. Ehrlich. Hab's aber irgendwie verschlafen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich tauge wohl nicht zum Hausmann.“

„Schon gut“, winkte Jury ab. „Ich räume das schnell auf und dann bitte ich Mrs. Wassermann, dass sie dich immer zum Frühstück einlädt.“ Er warf Plant einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Oder ist dir Carole-anne lieber?“

„Bloß nicht“, wehrte Melrose hastig ab. „Sie macht zwar ein phantastisches Frühstück, aber...“

„Oh, du hast sie schon kennen gelernt?“, unterbrach ihn Richard, der mittlerweile begonnen hatte, seine Küche aufzuräumen.

„In allen Lebenslagen, gewissermaßen“, antwortete Melrose.

Richard lächelte. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Beziehung zwischen euch?“, wollte Melrose wissen und hoffte damit nicht ungebührlich in die Privatsphäre seines Freundes einzudringen.

„Ich passe ein bisschen auf sie auf, sie passt ein bisschen auf mich auf“, antwortete Richard und stellte das dreckige Geschirr in den Ausguss.

„Sie klang so, als hätte sie nichts dagegen, wenn du ein bisschen mehr auf sie aufpassen würdest“, erwiderte Plant.

„Ich bitte dich, ich könnte ihr Vater sein“, antwortete Jury.

„Gut“, sagte Melrose und biss sich hastig auf die Zunge. Wie hatten ihm seine Gedanken bloß laut heraus rutschen können? Es war schlimm genug, dass er heftigste Eifersucht auf all die angeblichen oder tatsächlichen Verehrerinnen, die Carole-anne vor ihm ausbreitete, empfand, er sollte das wahrlich nicht noch laut aussprechen. Jury dachte womöglich noch, er gönne ihm sein Glück nicht. Er spürte Richards prüfenden Blick auf sich und ergänzte hastig: „Wer sieht seinen besten Freund schon gern unterm Ehejoch.“

Richard lachte. „Es gibt garantiert eine ganze Reihe von Männern, die sich liebend gern unter Carole-annes Joch begeben würden. Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, ich gehöre nicht dazu.“

Ob Melrose wollte oder nicht, er war tatsächlich beruhigt.

///

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst“, sagte Melrose als sie nach einem einfachen aber leckeren Abendessen gemütlich beisammen saßen. Jury hatte ihm sogar Old Peculier und Portwein mitgebracht.

Richard lächelte und nahm einen Schluck seines Whiskeys. „Tja, in mir schlummern noch viele ungeahnte Talente.“

Melrose wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie überkam ihn bei dieser Ankündigung urplötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl. Oder lag es an Jury Lächeln, das Eisberge zum sofortigen Schmelzen gebracht hätte?

Er schob den Gedanken von sich und sagte stattdessen: „Könnte zu diesen Talenten eventuell auch gehören, die Morgenzeitung zu Hause zu lesen?“

Richard blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ich habe gar keine Zeitung.“

„Muss man bei Scotland Yard denn nicht auf dem Laufenden über die Geschehnisse in aller Welt sein?“, wunderte sich Melrose. Er war einfach nur ein halber Mensch ohne seine „Times“ und vor allem ohne sein Kreuzworträtsel zum Frühstück. 

„Doch“, erwiderte Jury. „Deshalb bekomme ich alle wichtigen Zeitungen im Büro. Aber wenn du eine willst, dann nimm einfach Stans.“

„Der Hund?“, Melrose runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?“, wunderte sich Richard, der für den Augenblick nicht wusste, worauf Melrose hinaus wollte. „Ach so“, sagte er dann. „Das ist Stone. Stan Keeler ist Musiker, ein verdammt guter Gitarrist. Du hast ihn doch während des Healey-Falls mal im „Nine-One-Nine“ gesehen. Erinnerst du dich? Er tourt gerade wieder durch irgendwelche Clubs. Carole-anne kümmert sich derweil um den Hund und die Wohnung. Du kannst die Zeitung ruhig nehmen. Er braucht sie ja eh nicht.“

„Und wenn er plötzlich wiederkommt und seine Zeitung sucht?“ Melrose blieb skeptisch. Er vergriff sich nur ungern an fremden Eigentum, auch wenn er sich jetzt an den jungen Musiker und dessen talentierten Hund erinnerte. Er ihm also nicht ganz fremd war.

Jury zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann kauf ich ihm eine neue, kein Problem. Ich nehme sie mir auch, wenn ich zu Hause bin.“

Wenn selbst ein Superintendent von Scotland Yard keine Probleme damit hat, seinem Nachbarn die Zeitung zu klauen, dachte Melrose, dann kann ich das wohl auch.

„Meinst du nicht, du solltest jemanden sagen, wo du steckst?“, wechselte Richard das Thema. „Bevor man sich Sorgen um dich macht. Zumindest Ruthven vielleicht.“

„Oh der weiß natürlich, wo ich bin und wird garantiert nichts verraten. Und sonst.“ Er lächelte. „Das wird doch gerade der Spaß dabei, zu sehen, wer mich wann vermisst und sich wie sehr sorgt. Ich fühl mich fast wie jemand, der seine eigene Beerdigung vortäuscht, um zu sehen, wie die lieben Erbschleicher sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen.“

///

Es dauerte genau drei Tage, bis Vivian Rivington anrief. Melrose sei verschwunden, klagte sie aus dem Hörer, den Jury so hielt, dass Plant mithören konnte. Schon drei Tage sei er nicht im „Jack and Hammer“ erschienen. Agatha habe berichtet, sie hätte ihn in dieser Zeit auch nicht auf Ardry End gesehen und sie wohne doch jetzt dort. Da Vivian ihrem Urteil nicht traute, habe sie aber selber nachgesehen, ob er vielleicht krank danieder liege, doch von Melrose keine Spur gefunden. Und Ruthven wisse angeblich von nichts, weigere sich aber, die Polizei zu holen und eine Vermisstenanzeige aufzugeben. Ob er, Jury, nicht vielleicht von ihm gehört habe und wisse, wo er stecke.

Richard warf Melrose einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Vielleicht musste er kurzfristig irgendwo einen Vortrag halten“, schlug Jury vor, wohl wissend, dass diese Erklärung nicht gerade glaubwürdig klang. Zwar war Plant durchaus ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der französischen Romantiker und kein schlechter, soweit Richard das beurteilen konnte, aber aufgrund seiner übergroßen Bequemlichkeit und da er es nicht nötig hatte zu arbeiten, ließ er sich nur selten dazu überreden, an einer der Universitäten des Landes einen Vortrag zu halten. 

„Oder er ist spontan verreist“, ergänzte Richard. Nein, auch das klang nicht wirklich nach Melrose Plant.

Vivian sah das genauso. Vielleicht sei der arme Melrose ja entführt wurden, um Lösegeld zu erpressen, oder ihm sei sonst etwas schreckliches passiert, vielleicht ein Unfall und nun liege er halb erfroren und schwer verletzt in einen gottverlassenen Straßengraben, malte sie ein Horrorszenario nach dem anderen durchs Telefon.

Richard, der wusste, wie schwer es Vivian gefallen sein musste, ausgerechnet ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, wo doch all die jahrelang nicht ausgesprochenen Gefühle zwischen ihnen standen, versprach, er werde sich erkundigen, ob irgendwo ein unbekannter Verletzter eingeliefert wurde oder - Gott bewahre - eine unbekannte Leiche. Er werde sich wieder bei ihr melden.

„Danke“, sagte Melrose, der wusste, wie schwer es Richard gefallen war, Vivian zu belügen, als Jury aufgelegt hatte.

„Warum willst du nicht, dass sie es erfährt? Sie klang ehrlich besorgt“, wollte Richard wissen.

„Weil sie es nicht für sich behalten kann“, erwiderte Melrose. „Sie wird es irgendwann Marshall erzählen und der spätestens beim nächsten Streit Agatha. Und dann stehen alle drei vor deiner Tür.“

Richard sah sich bei dieser Ankündigung skeptisch in seiner kleinen Wohnung um.

„Ich frage mich,“, überlegte Melrose. „Ob Vivian Agatha dazu bringen wird, mich zu suchen oder ob sie jetzt bereits dabei ist, ihre, das heißt eigentlich ja meine, Möbel nach Ardry End zu bringen.“

///

Ihr Leben, gemeinsam in der Wohnung in Islington, hatte rasch eine bequeme Routine angenommen, die beide zu genießen schienen. Mrs. Wassermann verwöhnte Melrose nur allzu gern mit einem üppigen Frühstück. Es mache ihr absolut keine Mühe, versicherte sie immer wieder, froh darüber, dass nun auch wenn Jury und Carole-anne zur Arbeit waren, jemand - noch dazu ein stattlicher Mann - im Haus war. 

Carole-anne schneite bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit - und bei etlichen, die sich eigentlich nicht angeboten hatten - herein, um Hallo zu sagen oder dies und das - das meiste wohl Dinge, die sie garantiert nicht brauchte - zu borgen und sich Melrose bei dieser Gelegenheit wieder in den unterschiedlichsten Perspektiven zu präsentieren. Jury hatte ihm erzählt, dass er ihr einen Schlüssel gegeben hatte, damit sie sein Telefon benutzen konnte, weil sie kein eigenes besaß. Offensichtlich benutzte sie auch gleich alles andere in der Wohnung wie selbstverständlich mit. Dass Melrose auf ihre dabei erfolgenden Avancen nicht einging, schien sie nicht weiter zu stören, aber auch nicht zu bremsen. Sie war es von Richard gewöhnt, auch wenn der zweifelsohne aus anderen Gründen als Melrose nicht reagierte.

Sogar Stone schien sich über den neuen Hausgenossen zu freuen. Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass Melrose die Zeitung seines Herrchens nahm. Im Gegenteil, er brachte sie ihm sogar im Maul vorbei und klopfte mit den Vorderpfoten an Jurys Wohnungstür, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Natürlich lugte dann Carole-annes rot-blonder Schopf übers Geländer weiter oben. Offensichtlich hatte sie auf dem Weg zum Gassi-Gehen Stone zu diesem kleinen Kunststück überreden können. Melrose hatte dann jedes Mal Mühe, sich eine andere Ausrede auszudenken, warum er sie keinesfalls begleiten könne. Meist schob er wichtige geschäftliche Anrufe, auf die er wartete, vor.

Auch Richard Jury schätzte es, dass er am Abend nicht mehr in eine leere Wohnung zurück kommen musste. Hatte er sich früher oft mit ein paar Bierchen im „Angel“ vor dem Heimweg gedrückt, so führte ihn der Weg vom Yard nun stets schnurstracks in seine eigenen vier Wände, wo neben Melrose dank der tatkräftigen Hilfe von Mrs. Wassermann und manchmal auch Carole-anne, die sich beide zu gern um „ihre Männer“, wie sie sich ausdrückten, kümmerten, auch ein warmes Abendessen auf ihn wartete.

Dass sein Besucher sich im Laufe der Nacht stets an ihn kuschelte, empfand Richard als weiteren Bonus. Vom Sofa war schon längst nicht mehr die Rede.

///

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen nach Greenwich fahren?“, schlug Richard am Freitag Abend vor. „Da es so aussieht, als würde mir Racer tatsächlich ein freies Wochenende gönnen, würde ich London gern wenigstens für ein paar Stunden entfliehen.“

Auch wenn Melrose' Vorstellung von einem idealen Wochenende in etwa mit seiner Vorstellung eines idealen Werktages übereinstimmte und aus möglichst wenig Abweichung von seiner gewohnten Routine aus Lesen, Kreuzworträtsel-Raten und einige-Drinks-mit-guten-Freunden-Nehmen bestand, stimmte er Richard zuliebe sofort zu.

„Wir könnten uns einen Picknickkorb machen und einen netten Tag zu zweit verbringen“, überlegte Jury.

Melrose warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Irgendetwas an Richards Ausdrucksweise und an dem prüfenden, durch Mark und Bein gehenden Blick seiner grauen Augen machte ihn verdammt nervös.

///

„Aufstehen, du Langschläfer.“

Melrose blinzelte. Hatte Richard ihn soeben wirklich wach geküsst? Nein, das musste er geträumt haben, gemeinsam mit anderen angenehmen Dingen, die seinen Freund betrafen. 

Fakt war jedoch, dass die Worte sehr nah, sehr sanft an seinem Ohr geflüstert worden waren. Und Fakt war auch, dass sich Richard jetzt zu seinen vollen 1,85 Meter aufgerichtet hatte - so wie Gott ihn schuf.

Melrose kniff hastig wieder die Augen zu, aus Angst, er könnte bei soviel Schönheit glatt geblendet werden und erblinden. Doch lange konnte er seine Neugier nicht bezwingen und so öffnete er die Augen wieder, nur um nun einen exklusiven Blick auf Richards ebenso attraktive Rückseite werfen zu können, während deren Besitzer sich streckte, um irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke aus dem oberen Bereich des Schranks zu holen.

Dann bückte er sich, um diese Tätigkeit auch an der untersten Schublade auszuüben. Melrose wollte die Augen wieder schließen, doch sie klebten wie festgeschraubt an Richards wohlgerundetem Hinterteil fest. Er zog die Decke fester um sich, obwohl ihm alles andere als kalt war. 

Richard begann sich langsam und in aller Seelenruhe anzuziehen, präsentierte sich Melrose dabei von allen Seiten. Himmel, hatte der Mann etwa bei Carole-anne Unterricht genommen? Bei der hätte er wenigstens gewusst, was das alles sollte - und es hätte ihn vollkommen kalt gelassen. Aber was beabsichtigte Jury mit seiner Darbietung? Oder zog der Mann sich etwa immer so... so verführerisch an?

„Brauchen Mylord eine schriftliche Einladung?“, fragte Jury scherzhaft, als er fertig angezogen war und Melrose noch immer im Bett lag, die Decke wie einen Rettungsanker umklammernd.

Ehe Plant reagieren konnte, hatte Richard sie ihm mit einem kräftigen Ruck weggezogen. Melrose spürte, wie er von den Haarspitzen bis zum großen Zeh errötete. Und leider lag da ein Körperteil dazwischen, das Jurys Aufmerksamkeit beim besten Willen nicht entgehen konnte, zu auffällig hatte es sich in den letzten Minuten aufgerichtet.

Dass Richard ihn von oben bis unten musterte, machte es Melrose nicht gerade leichter.

Jury pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Nicht übel, Mylord“, sagte er lächelnd. 

Melrose brummelte etwas Unverständliches und versuchte die Decke zurück zu erobern. Verdammt, musste er gerade heute mit so einem Ständer aufwachen? Okay, eigentlich war er jeden der letzten Tage mit so einem aufgewacht. Seit er neben Richard Jury schlief, um genau zu sein. Und er war viel zu intelligent, um sich nicht über Ursache und Wirkung im Klaren zu sein. Nicht, dass es eine wirklich neue Erkenntnis für ihn gewesen wäre. Höchstens eine all die Jahre sehr gut verdrängte. Er konnte damit leben, wohl wissend, dass es nicht mehr sein würde, als einige harmlose Fantasien und Träume seinerseits. Aber musste das verdammte Ding ihn nun in so eine peinliche Lage bringen?

Jury schien das anders zu sehen. „Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung ist Scotland Yard nichts menschliches fremd“, sagte er nur und ließ die Decke zurück fallen. Jedoch nicht ohne sich vorher wie unbewusst die Lippen geleckt zu haben. 

Melrose hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er soeben noch härter geworden war.

///

Von dem peinlichen Start abgesehen, wurde es aber doch ein ganz angenehmer Tag, fand Melrose, als er am Abend mit einem Glas Port in der Hand und dem Kreuzworträtsel der „Times“ auf seinen Knien auf dem Sofa saß. Richard hatte es sich mit einem Bier und einem Buch im Sessel bequem gemacht.

Melrose fand ihr einträchtiges Schweigen herzerfrischend. Seiner Meinung nach zeichnete sich eine gute Beziehung sowieso weniger durch die Fähigkeit zur Kommunikation sondern durch die zum gemeinsamen Schweigen aus. So gesehen führten sie eine ideale Beziehung.

Das Kreuzworträtsel blieb unbeachtet, während seine Gedanken den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren ließen. 

Sie waren tatsächlich ins Grüne gefahren, von Mrs. Wassermann mit einem großzügigen Picknickkorb ausgestattet. „Wir sehen fast aus wie ein Liebespaar“, hatte Richard kommentiert, als sie der Themse entlang bummelten und Melrose eines seiner verdammt unwiderstehlichen Lächeln geschenkt. Der hatte gespürt, wie er schon wieder errötete.

Tatsächlich waren sie kurz danach zwei jungen Männern begegnet, die sich verliebt an den Händen hielten. Jury hatte gemeint, wie schön es doch sei, dass sich heutigentags keine Art der Liebe mehr verstecken musste und angefangen, über prominente Schwule zu sprechen, die offen dazu standen und sich dann Gedanken über Gesetzesänderungen gemacht, welche die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe ermöglichten. Melrose enthielt sich wohlweißlich jeden Kommentars.

Nicht jedoch als Richard erwähnte, er sei London wirklich überdrüssig und überlege Superintendent Pratt in Northampton zu fragen, ob er nicht eine Stelle für ihn habe.

Begeistert hatte Melrose angeboten, wenn ihm die Fahrerei nicht zu weit sei, könne er selbstverständlich auf Ardry End wohnen, so lange er wolle. Anschließend hatte er sofort begonnen, in Gedanken Pläne zu schmieden, wie er sämtliche Vermieter und Makler Northants von Richard fern halten bzw. falls dies nicht möglich sei anschließend die Parteien einander verleiten konnte. Bis ihm aufging, dass er zuletzt vielleicht doch zu viel Zeit mit Marshall Trueblood und ihren Bemühungen, um nicht zu sagen Intrigen, Vivian von Venedig und einer Ehe mit ihrem Grafen, fernzuhalten, verbracht hatte. Himmel, er würde sich nun doch nicht auch noch dazu hinreißen lassen gegen seinen besten Freund zu intrigieren. So tief konnte er doch nicht gesunken sein?

Natürlich gestand er sich ein, dass er Richard gern um sich hatte. Sie beide auf Ardry End, das wäre es natürlich. Melrose hatte sogar schon überlegt, ob er sich nicht doch eine Zweitwohnung in London nehmen sollte, um ihn öfters sehen zu können. Und vielleicht sogar so etwas wie einen Job suchen, der ihm eine Ausrede bot, öfters die Hauptstadt aufzusuchen, ohne dass er sich jedes Mal eine Erklärung für Agatha ausdenken musste oder die gar noch mit wollte.

Am liebsten würde er natürlich da bleiben, wo er die letzten Tage gewesen war, in Richards Bett. Er schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf über sich. Sei kein Narr und Träumer, Melrose Plant. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Richard ihn freundlich aber bestimmt vor die Tür setzen würde. Der Mann hatte schließlich sein eigenes Privatleben. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass er ihn nach der Peinlichkeit von heute morgen nicht hochkant hinaus geworfen hatte. Richard musste doch zweifelsohne wissen, was seine Erektion bedeutet hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch deshalb später seine ganzen Bemerkungen über Schwule gemacht. 

„Du stehst nicht auf Frauen“, erklang plötzlich Richard Jurys Stimme in Melrose' Gedanken hinein.

Er war so perplex über diese Worte, dass er zunächst gar nicht reagierte. Dann verspürte er den Impuls, es abzustreiten, wie er es garantiert bei jedem anderen getan hatte. Aber verdammt, Richard war sein bester Freund weit und breit. Er verdiente die Wahrheit.

Darüber hinaus, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Jury eigentlich keine Frage gestellt hatte. Seine Worte hatten viel eher wie eine Feststellung geklungen. Die grauen Augen musterten ihn zudem so intensiv, als würden sie ihn bis auf den Grund der Seele schauen. Melrose wunderte sich nicht, warum Jury weit und breit der beste Mann beim Yard war. Mit diesem Blick brachte er garantiert jeden - egal ob Zeuge oder Verdächtiger - zum Reden.

Melrose setzte seine Goldrandbrille ab und rieb sich - plötzlich unendlich müde - die Schläfen. Aus der schöne Traum von seinem Leben mit Richard. Dann flüchtete er sich in den Zynismus, mit dem er sich so gern in Situationen umgab, in denen er sich persönlich ertappt fühlte.

„Bin ich nicht eine Zierde für meinen Stand und meine Familie. Erst schmeiße ich meine Titel von mir und dann weigere ich mich auch noch für Nachwuchs zu sorgen, der sie wieder aufsammeln könnte.“

Er spürte, wie sein Lächeln kläglich misslang.

Richard lächelte nicht. „Es weiß niemand außerhalb dieses Raumes, nehme ich an“, sagte er ernst.

„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte Melrose. „Mein Privatleben geht niemanden etwas an“, sagte er heftig. Zumindest redete er sich gern ein, dass dies der Grund war, warum er im „Closet“ blieb und nicht eventuelle Probleme seinerseits, seine Homosexualität zu akzeptieren. Eine weitere Enttäuschung in einer langen Liste von Enttäuschungen, die er für seinen Vater gewesen war. Ein Glück, dass der zumindest dies nie erfahren hatte. „Du weißt doch, wie Long Pidd ist, es wäre im Nu Dorfgespräch“, ergänzte er. 

„Long Pidd lebt recht gut mit Marshall Trueblood und zumindest diesem Teil von Theo Wrenn Browne’s Persönlichkeit“, antwortete Richard. „Ich bin sicher, deine Freunde und Familie würde es nicht stören.“

Melrose zuckte mit den Schultern. Konnten sie nicht endlich das Thema wechseln? „Agatha wäre vielleicht sogar entzückt, das heißt, wenn der Schock sie nicht umbringt.“ Eigentlich ein Grund, sich sofort zu outen, dachte er. „Immerhin macht ihr dann niemand mehr den Titel einer Lady Ardry streitig.“

„Und der gute Marshall würde dir samt seinem ganzen Antiquitätenladen zu Füßen liegen.“ Nun lächelte Jury und es war herzlich und warm.

Melrose spürte, wie ein kleiner Teil seiner Anspannung bei diesem Lächeln von ihm abfiel. „Wahrscheinlich würde er versuchen, meinen Modegeschmack zu verändern und mir anschließend nach allen Regeln der Kunst den Hof machen. Obwohl, soviel ich weiß ist er eher auf dich scharf und ich kann's ihm nicht...“ 

Er biss sich auf die Zunge und stoppte abrupt. Himmel, seit wann redete er erst und dachte dann? Melrose stand auf und begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und abzugehen. „Ich nehme heute besser die Couch“, sagte er. Richard würde ihn ja jetzt wohl kaum noch in seinem Bett haben wollen. Ein Wunder, dass er das Ganze überhaupt so ruhig aufnahm. Aber er war halt ein toleranter Mensch. Brachten all die Dinge, die er in seinem Beruf so sah sicher mit sich. Trotzdem würde er sein Bett wohl kaum mit einem Mann teilen wollen, der so offensichtlich scharf auf ihn war. Auch wenn Melrose die Situation natürlich nie ausgenutzt hätte. „Und morgen früh rufe ich sofort im Browns an, ob sie ein Zimmer für mich haben. Oder auch gleich, wenn du willst.“

Da er Jury den Rücken zugewandt hatte, hatte Melrose nicht bemerkt, wie Richard aufgestanden war. Um so überraschter war er, als er sich plötzlich gegen die Schlafzimmertür gepresst wieder fand. 

„Davon halte ich gar nichts“, erwiderte Richard heißer. „Das Sofa ist viel zu unbequem für uns zwei und mir fallen so viele nette Dinge ein, die wir im Bett anstellen könnten.“

Nun war Melrose sprachlos. Alles hatte er erwartet, aber so eine Reaktion bestimmt nicht. „Aber...“, stotterte er.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, in mir schlummern viele ungeahnte Talente.“ Richard lächelte und Melrose bekam dabei ganz weiche Knie. Wie gut, dass er gegen die Tür lehnte, sonst wäre er bei Richards folgendem Kuss garantiert kollabiert.

„Aber, was ist mit deinen Frauen?“, fragte er schließlich als der Kuss geendet hatte. „Vivian und Jenny und diese Jane, die du sogar heiraten wolltest? Und SB-Bindestrich-H, wen immer Carole-anne damit auch meint?“ Melrose konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich da stand und seine Hände, die schon längst ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben schienen, an Richard herumfummelten, während der bei ihm das gleiche tat.

„Susan ist längst Geschichte. Mit Jane hätte es auf Dauer nie funktioniert, mit Jenny genauso wenig und mit Vivian ist nie etwas gewesen, das weißt du doch.“

„Aber es waren alles Frauen“, warf Melrose ein.

„Schon mal was von Bisexualität gehört, Mylord?“ Richard drückte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und schob Melrose hinein.

///

„Eigentlich sollten wir Agatha dankbar sein“, sagte Richard, als sie einige Minuten später nackt auf dem Bett lagen und im Bemühen, möglichst den ganzen Körper des anderen auf einmal zu berühren, ihre Hände nicht voneinander lassen konnten. 

„Was?“ Melrose hielt für einen Moment inne, um Richard überrascht zu mustern. „Was hat sie damit zu tun?“

„Wenn sie dich nicht aus dem Haus getrieben hätte, wären wir jetzt nicht hier“, erwiderte Richard. 

Er hatte die letzten Tage auf weitere Schritte von Melrose gewartet. Doch als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Freund außer seiner unbewussten Annäherung im Schlaf nichts unternehmen würde - sei es weil er sich seiner eigenen Wünsche gar nicht richtig bewusst war oder weil er sich in Unkenntnis von Richards Gefühlen und Neigungen nicht traute sie auszusprechen - hatte er sich selbst für den ersten Schritt entschieden. Und er war sich sicher, er würde es nicht bereuen.

Melrose stöhnte betont gequält auf. „Erwähne bloß Agatha nicht weiter oder mir vergeht alles.“

„Na das wollen wir doch nicht riskieren“, erwiderte Richard und küsste ihn erneut.

Agatha war rasch vergessen.

///

Melrose runzelte die Stirn, als Richard später eine Packung Kondome und Gleitcreme aus seinem Nachttisch zog. „Ich glaube, ich frage lieber nicht, wie oft du hier Herrenbesuch hast.“

„Hier? Noch nie“, erwiderte Richard. „Ich bin nur gern auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet.“ Er lächelte und öffnete die Creme. „Und ich glaube, mir gefällt die Idee, dass du eifersüchtig bist.“

///

„Ich hoffe, dass du nicht nur passiv bist“, sagte Richard später, als sie befriedigt in den Armen lagen. Er war froh, dass er schon vor Monaten das Rauchen aufgegeben hatte. Sonst hätte es ihn jetzt garantiert nach einer Zigarette gelüstet. „Ich würde das, was ich heute Morgen so eindrucksvoll gesehen habe, nämlich gern hart und groß in mir spüren.“

Melrose spürte, wie sich bei diesen Worten bei ihm schon wieder etwas zu regen begann. „Sprich so weiter und ich zeige dir gleich, wie aktiv ich sein kann“, sagte er.

Richard lächelte. „Na das ist doch ein Wort.“

///

„So habe ich nicht mehr geschwitzt, seit man mich in der Schule zum Meilenlauf gezwungen hat“, stöhnte Melrose und rollte sich von Richard.

Der lächelte. „Dann trainierst du besser. Ich habe vor, dich zukünftig öfters zum Schwitzen zu bringen.“

///

„Es ist doch nicht SB-Bindestrich-H?“ 

Richard hatte gerade das Kaffeewasser aufgesetzt, als an seiner Wohnungstür eine Art Klopfen zu hören war. Als er öffnete, standen Stone - der mit der Vorderpfote geklopft hatte und die Zeitung im Maul hielt - sowie Carole-anne mit einem Netz voll Brötchen davor. Letztere hatte statt einer Begrüßung diesen Satz abgefeuert.

„Guten Morgen, Carole-anne und vielen Dank für die Brötchen“, sagte Richard betont höflich. „Guten Morgen, Stone und vielen Dank für die Zeitung.“ Er nahm beides an sich, kraulte dann den Hund.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, musterte Carole-anne seinen Aufzug - Boxershorts und Shirt, dazu ungekämmt - kritisch von Kopf bis Fuß. 

„Es ist SB-Bindestrich-H“, sagte sie. Susan Bredon-Hunt war eine alte, längst vergessene Flamme Jurys gewesen. Carole-anne hatte sie stets nur mit der Abkürzung ausgesprochen, wie sie es meistens bei seinen Damenbekanntschaften tat.

„Was ist mit Susan? , fragte Richard, der keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, worauf seine hübsche Nachbarin eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Tun Sie nicht so scheinheilig“, erwiderte diese nun. „Sie sind wieder mit ihr zusammen.“

„Bin ich nicht“, antwortete Jury.

„So?“ Carole-anne kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wer ist es dann? JK?“

Damit war wohl Jenny Kennington gemeint. Sie hatte im Laufe der Jahre ein paar Mal bei Richard angerufen bzw. bei Carole-anne, die an seiner Stelle die Nachrichten entgegen nahm und nur äußerst kryptisch und zerstückelt wiedergab. Was wohl vor allem daran lag, dass der Anrufer weiblichen Geschlechts war.

„Wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, dass ich gerade mit einer Frau zusammen bin?“, wollte Richard jetzt endlich eine Erklärung für Carole-annes seltsames Verhalten.

„Weil Sie es wie die Karnickel getrieben haben“, antwortete sie unverblümt.

„Was?“ Richard starrte sie verwundert an.

„Oh, ich habe gerade ein bisschen mit Mrs. W. geplaudert und sie sagte mir, dass sie letzte Nacht wie die Wilden gerammelt haben. Sie dachte, ihr falle gleich die Decke auf den Kopf. Und von Ihrem Geschreie konnte sie kein Auge zumachen.“

Jury war sich sicher, dass Mrs. Wassermann niemals dergleichen gesagt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gegenüber Carole-anne die Frage angedeutet, ob Richard Jury denn wieder eine Freundin habe und es dabei keinesfalls böse oder neugierig gemeint. Im Gegensatz zu Carole-anne freute sie sich, wenn er Gesellschaft hatte. Aber waren sie wirklich vor Leidenschaft so laut gewesen? Womöglich waren die Wände doch dünner, als er dachte.

„Wieso ist überhaupt der nette Duke schon wieder abgereist?“, fuhr Carole-anne fort.

„Earl und Ex“, korrigierte Jury. Carole-anne ignorierte den Einwand.

„Er hatte mir doch versprochen, mich im Starrdust zu besuchen und sich die Zukunft voraussagen zu lassen“, fuhr sie ungerührt fort und zog einen Schmollmund.

Wie aufs Stichwort erschien in diesem Augenblick Melrose Plant an der Tür. In Richards Morgenmantel gehüllt, die blonden Haare zerzaust.

„Guten Morgen, Carole-anne, hallo Stone“, sagte er freundlich. Der Hund hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hingelegt und wedelte nun mit dem Schwanz.

Carole-anne starrte von einem zum anderen und wieder zurück und dann passierte etwas, was ungefähr so selten war wie Schnee in der Wüste: Miss Palutski war tatsächlich sprachlos.

„Oh“, sagte sie schließlich und noch einmal „Oh.“ Dann fand sie endlich ihre Sprache wieder. „Kein Wunder, dass ich nie Frauen in Ihren Karten gesehen habe.“

Richard war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Carole-anne deshalb keine Damenbekanntschaften für ihn gesehen hatte, weil sie keine sehen wollte. Nicht, dass sie eifersüchtig war, nicht im weiblichen Sinne. Auch wenn sie ständig mit ihm zu flirten schien, bezweifelte er, dass sie tatsächlich sexuelles Interesse an ihm hatte. Vielmehr waren er und Mrs. Wassermann, das Einzige, was Carole-anne an Familie hatte und die wollte sie nicht verlieren, weil er irgendwann mit Frau und Kindern in ein Einfamilienhaus am Stadtrand zog.

Nun strahlte sie ihn und Melrose geradezu an. „Warum haben Sie denn nie etwas gesagt, Super? Ehrlich, diese Versteckspielchen hätten Sie sich sparen können. Ich finde das super, Super.“

Dass auch Melrose Richard aus London „entführen“ könnte und damit ein potentieller Rivale war, schien ihr in diesem Moment nicht in den Sinn zu kommen.

„Ich mag schwule Jungs. Sie sind viel zuverlässiger als Heteros“, verkündete sie nun. „Und viel netter und so gutaussehend.“

Richard bezweifelte, dass Carole-anne viele schwule Jungs kannte.

Sie strahlte sie erneut an. Dann wandte sie sich an Stone. „Komm Herzchen, lassen wir die beiden Turteltäubchen allein.“

Sie winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu. „Viel Spaß noch, Ihr Süßen.“

„Stört es dich, dass sie es weiß?“, fragte Melrose als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Wegen mir kann ganz London wissen, dass du mein Freund bist“, antwortete Richard.

Melrose strahlte angesichts des Wortes „Freund“, als er ihm in die Küche folgte. „Ich darf also hoffen, dass dies mehr als ein One-Night-Stand ist?“

Richard nickte. „Natürlich. Hast du Hunger?“

„Nicht unbedingt auf die Brötchen“, erwiderte Melrose und lächelte vielsagend.

///

Als Richard Melrose über den Küchentisch gelehnt hatte und bei ihren heftigen Bewegungen klappernd das Geschirr vom gestrigen Abend scheppernd zu Boden fiel, hoffte Jury nur, dass Mrs. Wassermann nicht gerade am Frühstückstisch saß.

///

Es dauerte weitere drei Tage, die sie nach Feierabend - Wundersamerweise ging es in Jurys Berufsleben gerade tatsächlich einmal etwas ruhiger zu - in trauter Zweisamkeit und nachts im Bett in wilder Leidenschaft verbrachten, bevor Agatha anrief. 

Richard hielt den Hörer so, dass Melrose mithören konnte. Ob er wisse, wo ihr Neffe stecke. Er sei seit einigen Tagen nicht aufzufinden. Sie selbst sei ja sicher, dies sei nur wieder einer seiner unmöglichen Scherze. Wahrscheinlich sei er einfach verreist und habe nur nichts gesagt, weil er sie wie immer nicht mitnehmen wolle. Er sei ja ein so undankbarer und ungeselliger Kerl. Das werde mit jedem Jahr schlimmer.

Sie tat geradewegs so, als würde Melrose permanent durch die Weltgeschichte gondeln und die arme, alte Tante allein zu Hause hocken lassen. Melrose schnaufte abfällig.

Nein, sie mache sich keine Sorgen, aber Vivian male ein Horrorszenario nach dem anderen an die Wand. Diese Frau lese eindeutig zu viele Krimis und Schnulzen, wahrscheinlich der Schrott den diese Polly, die Melrose immer mit ihren Manuskripten belästige (solange es nur nicht mehr war, womit sie ihn belästigte, schien ihre sich fast überschlagende Stimme zu sagen), und Joanna, die Wahnsinnige, schrieben und habe sie gedrängt, bei Jury nachzufragen. Offensichtlich hatte sich Vivian zu keinem zweiten Anruf bei Richard durchringen können.

Er beschied Agatha, er wisse noch immer nichts, werde sich aber weiter umhören. Dann legte er auf.

„Ist sie nicht rührend in ihrer Besorgnis“, meinte Melrose sarkastisch. „Eines Tages organisiere ich meine eigene Beerdigung, nur um zu sehen, wie sie reagiert.“ Er seufzte. „Aber ich sollte besser zurück fahren, bevor Agatha Ardry End komplett leer geräumt hat und Vivian noch die dortige Polizei einschaltet.“ Der Gedanke, sich von Richard trennen zu müssen, behagte ihm gar nicht.

Jury genauso wenig. „Ich habe noch Urlaub“, sagte er. „Vielleicht erwische ich Racer bei einer seiner weniger schlechten Launen und er genehmigt mir welchen.“

///

Melrose hatte gerade die Hand nach dem Türknauf von Ardry End ausgestreckt, als die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde. 

„Mylord, wie schön, dass Sie zurückgekehrt sind.“

Richard Jury war sich sicher einen Hauch von Erleichterung in der ansonsten stets so beherrschten Stimme Ruthvens zu hören. Wahrscheinlich waren die Tage allein mit Agatha selbst für den sonst so ruhigen Butler die reinste Hölle gewesen

„Herzlich willkommen, Superintendent“, wurde auch er begrüßt.

„Vergessen Sie den Superintendenten, ich bin auf Urlaub“, erwiderte Richard nach einer seinerseits ebenfalls herzlich ausgefallenen Begrüßung. Er hatte leider nicht allzu oft die Chance erhalten, auf Ardry End zu Gast zu sein, aber den alten Butler und seine Frau äußerst lieb gewonnen.

„Wie ich sehe steht Ardry End noch“, sagte Melrose. „Meine Tante ist nicht zufällig ausgezogen?“

Wie aufs Stichwort flog die Tür zum Salon auf und Lady Agatha Ardry stürmte heraus, so schnell es ihre durch unzählige Sahnetörtchen gefüllte Figur gestattete. „Wer ist ermordet worden?“, rief sie.

Melrose und Richard sahen einander fragend an. „Noch niemand“, erwiderte Melrose vielsagend, doch an Agatha prallte seine Zweideutigkeit ab wie ein Gummiball an einer Wand. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass jemand ermordet wurde?“

„Weil immer, wenn der Inspektor...“

„Superintendent“, korrigierte Melrose.

„...Inspektor vorbei kommt“, fuhr Agatha unbeeindruckt vom Einwurf ihres Neffen fort. „Jemand ermordet wurde.“

„Danke der Nachfrage, liebste Tante. Mir geht es gut“, erwiderte Melrose voller Sarkasmus. „Schön, dass du so intensiv nach mir gesucht hast.“

Nun schien Agatha einzufallen, dass sie vielleicht etwas Freude über das wohlbehaltene Wiederauftauchen ihres so plötzlich und rätselhaft verschwundenen Neffen zeigen sollte. So richtig gelang es ihr aber nicht.

„Du solltest dich schämen, einfach zu verschwinden und uns alle in solcher Sorge zurückzulassen“, schimpfte sie. „Ich habe vor Angst, dir könnte etwas zugestoßen sein, seit Tagen kaum einen Happen herunter bekommen.“

Ruthvens Blick besagte, dass sie Melrose' Portionen gleich mitgegessen hatte.

Der Butler hatte Plants Koffer und Jurys Kleidersack ergriffen. „Ich werde sofort ein Zimmer für Mr. Jury herrichten“, sagte er.

„Nicht notwendig, Ruthven“, erwiderte Melrose.

„Du hast wirklich kein Benehmen, Plant“, schalt ihn sofort Agatha. „Du wirst doch nicht den lieben Richard zu Dick Scroggs in seinen unmöglichen Gasthof abschieben wollen. Oder gar zu diesem verrückten Trevor Sly ins Blue Parrot.“

Jury lächelte. Vom Inspektor war er also innerhalb weniger Minuten zum lieben Richard aufgestiegen, falls das in Agathas Fall ein Aufstieg war.

Melrose ignorierte sie und sagte stattdessen zu Ruthven: „Bringen Sie ein zweites Kissen und eine weitere Decke in mein Zimmer.“

„Jawohl, Mylord.“

Jury musste Ruthven zu Gute halten, dass er angesichts dieser ebenso unerwarteten wie unerhörten Ankündigung, die bei jedem einigermaßen wachen Verstand wohl nur eine Schlussfolgerung zulassen konnte, nicht den kleinsten Hauch von Verwunderung zeigte. Entweder gehörte er tatsachlich noch der alten Butlerschule an, deren Mitglieder wahrlich nichts erschüttern konnte, oder er war einer jener diskreten, guten Geister eines Hauses, die zwar alles mitbekommen, was ihre Herrschaften betrifft, aber sich natürlich über nichts ein Urteil anmaßen würden. Richard fragte sich, ob Ruthven auch das Bett für andere Männer in Melrose' Leben gerichtet hatte und der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen eifersüchtigen Stich.

Agathas Reaktion war naturgemäß weniger diskret als die das Butlers. „Was soll das nun wieder heißen?“, verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Das soll es heißen, liebstes Tantchen“, erwiderte Melrose, die Höflichkeit in Person, und zog Richard für einen Kuss an sich. Teils hatte er einfach keine Lust, sich mit langwierigen Erklärungen abzugeben, teils hoffte er vielleicht sogar, Agatha würde vor Schock auf der Stelle tot umfallen. 

Natürlich tat sie ihm nicht den Gefallen. Statt dessen starrte sie die beiden Männer mit offenem Mund an. „Deine Scherze werden wirklich immer unmöglicher, Plant“, sagte sie schließlich. „Als würde der Superintendent solch ein perverses Benehmen an den Tag legen.“

Ihrem Neffen traute sie es offensichtlich problemlos zu. 

„Das ist kein Scherz, liebste Tante“, erwiderte Melrose noch immer liebenswürdig. „Und da du ja sicher nicht mit zwei Perversen unter einem Dach wohnen möchtest, hilft Ruthven dir morgen gern, in dein Cottage zurück zu ziehen.“

Er griff nach Richards Hand und zog ihn mit sich die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen, beugte er sich noch einmal übers Geländer und rief Agatha, die sie mit offenem Mund und wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sprachlos anstarrte, zu: „Übrigens, ich beabsichtige Richard zu heiraten und zu meinem Erben zu machen.“

„So“, meinte Melrose zufrieden, als er Jury in sein Schlafzimmer geführt hatte, wo Ruthven mittlerweile ihr Gepäck abgestellt und das verlangte Kissen sowie die Decke gebracht hatte. „Das wird sie hoffentlich die nächsten Tage von Ardry End fern halten.“

„Und wenn sie es im ganzen Dorf rumerzählt?“, wollte Richard wissen. 

Melrose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wen interessiert es? Haben die Leute wenigstens was zu Tratschen. Ruthven wird schon dafür sorgen, dass uns keiner stört.“

„Du willst mich also heiraten? Kann mich gar nicht entsinnen, dass ich ja gesagt oder dich gefragt habe.“ Richard lächelte vielsagend.

„Auf der Stelle“, versicherte ihm Melrose. „Auch wenn das eben nicht gerade der romantischste Antrag der Welt war.“

„Würdest du denn ja sagen?“, fragte er und spürte, wie sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlug. Sie hatten bisher noch nicht über Hochzeit oder eine andere Form von Versprechen gesprochen. Die Idee war ihm spontan gekommen, um Agatha noch ein bisschen mehr zu schocken, war aber natürlich von Herzen gemeint. Er hoffte, Jury würde es genauso sehen. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine feste Beziehung mit ihm.

„Auf der Stelle“, wiederholte Richard die Worte seines Freundes. „Auch wenn ich dann mit dem Rücken zur Wand sitzen muss, wenn Agatha in der Nähe ist.“ 

Melrose lachte und schob Richard Richtung Bett. „Mit dem Rücken zum Bett bist du mir aber momentan viel lieber.“

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
